Azusa X Reader: Réveil
by diabolikmimi
Summary: L'oubli de soi pour devenir l'animal de compagnie de vampires... Avec les personnages de Diabolik Lovers, l'œuvre n'est pas à moi.
1. Chapter 1: Ta disparition

**Chapitre 1 : Disparition**

Tu étais chez toi, dans ta chambre, affalée sur ton lit avec tes cours. Pourquoi les professeurs donnaient ils toujours autant de devoirs en vacance ? ?

Tu finis par t'endormir sur une des matières qui t'ennuyait le plus...

Tu commenças à émerger lentement de ton sommeil, dans la chaleur des couvertures montées jusque ton nez et une étreinte tendre autour de toi... Une étreinte ?! Tu ouvris brusquement les yeux et, sans oser y croire, tu te retournas. Tu tombas nez à nez avec un inconnu.

Tu le regardas bêtement dans les yeux, perdu face au visage qui te regardait avec le même étonnement. Ses yeux turquoises, sa peau blanche, sa cicatrice sur le nez... Jamais tu n'avais croisé cet homme. Tu t'en serrais rappelée.

Il pris la parole, un brin hésitant : "Eve... Tu, tu es réveillée..."

Toi, presque attendrie par l'inquiétude de sa voix : "Heu oui... Mais dis moi, où suis-je ? Et peux-tu arrêter de me tenir sur toi, c'est gênant..."

Azusa, en même temps qu'il serrait un peu plus fort : "Tu es au manoir MUKAMIS... je suis Azusa... et non."

Toi : "Pardon ? ^^"

Azusa : "Tu es trop faible, tu dors depuis 5 jours..."

? : "Il a raison, tu dois d'abord reprendre des forces ! ?" Tu tombas face à une tête toute blonde et enjouée. Il reprit : "Je suis Kou ! Ravi de faire ta connaissance !" Puis il te tendit un chocolat chaud, que tu pris avec soin pour ne pas en renverser sur la couverture.

Tu avais renoncé à te défaire d'Azusa, tu te sentais effectivement très faible. Tu commenças à boire le chocolat, il te réchauffa la gorge, onctueux et sucré à souhait. Tu ne vis pas Kou s'asseoir sur tes jambes, qui reposaient elles même sur celle du premier vampire.

Quand tu le remarquas, celui-ci te fit un sourire angélique et te caressa la joue amusé.

Kou : "Hmm...? Mignonne, mignonne toi... Je crois que tu vas faire l'unanimité."

Tu avais fini ta boisson, Azusa la déposa sur une table en tendant le bras. Il glissa ensuite sa tête dans ton cou : "Oui, elle est sucrée..." Kou s'allongea sur toi pour faire de même : "Oui terriblement..." Coincée entre les deux hommes de manière si intime, tu rougis sans le vouloir comme une tomate.

Il y eu un silence où chacun d'eux te regarda en silence. Tu étais morte de honte, ce qui te fis rougir encore plus... Kou brisa en premier le silence : "Trognon ! ?" Azusa approuva et alors, tout les deux, en même temps, déposèrent un baiser sur chacune de tes joues.

Deux caresses douces et froides, curieuses et tendres à la fois. Azusa glissa ses mains dans les tiennes et Kou embrassa tes lèvres avec une légèreté déconcertante. Pourtant, aucun de ces gestes ne montrait un désir bestial masculin...

Kou : "Tu vas être notre petit animal de compagnie, notre petit trésor de la famille (t/p)..." Sa voix suave et envoûtante berçait ton esprit dans coton doux et lumineux, happant tout désir de fuite... "Voilà abandonne toi..." Il reprit ses caresses tendres, Azusa les doigts entrelacés aux tiens embrassa ton crâne doucement.

Tu voulais que cet univers de tendresse ne cesse jamais, tu serai prête à n'importe quoi pour cela...

Tu étais à eux, et bientôt, tu rencontreras les autres...

 _ **Voilà =w=, une suite est prévue : rencontre de Ruki et Yuma et découverte qu'ils sont des vampires.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Les morsures des aînés

Cela faisait un moment que tu te faisais câliner par les 2 vampires, Kou et Azusa. Ta conscience était endormie, le chocolat contenait un produit qui effaçait ta mémoire... Certains mots comme "bétail" ne voulaient plus rien dire, si ce n'est qu'un compliment.

Tu ne savais plus que tu avais des parents, des amis, une vie avant cette rencontre étrange... Seul comptait à présent pour toi l'amour de tes 2 nouveaux maîtres...

Kou, parlant tout bas : "Alors mon chaton, tu te sens bien ? "

Toi, souriant sincèrement mais timidement. : "Oui maître..." Un léger rougissement colora tes joues...

Azusa : "Ho... Elle... Est déjà notre ? "

Kou, enjoué : "On dirait, elle est parfaite..." Son regard pétillant transperçait le tien, faisant accélérer ton coeur

?: "Alors, comment va t-elle ? " C'était un homme grand aux cheveux gris délicatement bouclés accompagné d'un autre plus grand encore, les cheveux attachés.

Kou : "Ha Ruki, Yuma ! Elle est totalement imprégnée de moi et Azusa, c'est parfait ! "

Ruki, s'approchant de toi : "On dirait oui, laisse moi voir..." Sur ce, il tendit les bras pour t'extirper des couvertures. Tu quitta les bras de Kou un brin apeurée. Tu le regardas avec des yeux interrogateurs, un peu comme un chaton. Puis Ruki se redressa en te tenant contre son torse et tu t'accrochas à lui d'instinct.

Ruki te caressa l'arrière de la tête et tu couinas adorablement de bien être, glissant ta face au creux de son cou pour respirer son odeur. Elle te rassura aussitôt, et tu ne bougeas plus d'un pouce dans ses bras.

Ruki, souriant de satisfaction : "Véritablement parfaite... Bien sage et obéissante, elle sait à qui elle appartient. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'une telle potion face un tel effet, je ne regrette rien." Tu entendis bien sûr ces paroles, mais ne les compris pas.

Yuma, qui jusque là regardait la scène d'un air dubitatif, se prit de curiosité pour toi : "Ruki, tu peux me la passer ? "

Celui-ci accepta et tu passas directement des bras de Ruki à ceux de l'immense Yuma. Il te donnait envie de jouer, il le vit et te chatouilla juste pour voir : tu te tortillas contre lui en riant de bon coeur.

Yuma : "Mais elle est totalement imprégnée de nous tous c'est dingue ! J'adore cette humaine, elle va être fidèle comme tout." Il prit ensuite une de tes mèches et l'enroula distraitement autour de son doigt.

Ruki : "C'est un bétail de qualité, rarissime de nos jours."

Kou, avec un large sourire : "Qui lui donne le bain sinon ? "

Ruki : "Moi et Yuma."

Kou, dans ta direction : "Hooo... Mon chaton on se revoit plus tard..."

Et tu te fis embarquer par le 2 plus grands dans la salle d'eau. Ruki préparait les serviettes tandis que Yuma te posa à terre, puis il fit couler l'eau : "Aller au bain petite mesubuta ! "

Tu fis mine de te déshabiller, mais Yuma t'arrêta soudain avec un sourire intéressé : "Attends, je m'en occupe en faîte..." Il déboutonna ton haut, exposant ta peau et ta poitrine rebondie.

Tu rougis mal à l'aise, tu avais l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose sur les relations hommes femmes...

Yuma, d'un ton sans équivoque: "Ton maître dois bien s'occuper de toi, et te déshabiller en fait parti petite mesubuta !" Ses mots s'ancrèrent en toi et devinrent vérité, tu te sentais bien maintenant. Ruki vint par derrière et mis une main rassurante sur ta tête : "Exactement." Tu souris un peu plus.

Alors Yuma enleva ta jupe, puis ton soutien-gorge, révélant ta poitrine, puis ta culotte. Maintenant nue, les 2 hommes te regardèrent, s'arrêtant parfois sur certaines zones de ton corps. Tu rougis inconsciemment, puis tout le monde se mis dans la baignoire-piscine. Et là, ils te mirent sur leurs genoux, chacun parcourant ton corps de ses doigts pour te savonner, te passer des huiles de bain, te shampouiner...

Tu couinais et gémissait parfois sous leurs doigts, tu avais terriblement chaud et ton corps manifestait des réactions de plaisir.

Yuma ne put s'empêcher de murmurer et embrasser ta nuque : "Ruki, je vais la mordre je n'en peux plus... ! "

Ruki, pour te rassurer : "Très bien, écoute moi kachiku, nous, tes maîtres, sommes des vampires. Alors sois adorable et tu seras toujours récompensée..." Et là ils te mordirent avec passion : Ruki à l'épaule et Yuma au cou. Tu gémis en ne résistant pas une seule fois. Eux même en éprouvaient un plaisir indécent...

Tes maîtres te faisaient tant de bien, tu leur donnerais tout s'ils le voulaient... Puis tu sombras inconsciente dans les bras de Morphée.


	3. Chapter 3: Collier

A/N : J'oubli toujours de faire des notes d'auteur dsl ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît, dîtes moi dans les commentaires. ^^

Suite au bain, les 2 vampires t'avaient déposé dans la chambre qui serait désormais la tienne : ta chambre était entre celles des 4 vampires du manoir. Ainsi, tu ne seras jamais bien loin...

Juste nue dans ton lit, Yuma te borda sous une épaisse couette duveteuse. Tu y étais bien au chaud. Puis avant de sortir avec son frère, Ruki revint sur ses pas pour contempler ton visage endormi. Il te trouvait innocente, soumise, attachante, une humaine comme il lui plaisait. Quoi de pire qu'une humaine bruyante et capricieuse ?

Quelques temps passa et, seule dans cette chambre inconnue à ton réveil, tu tentas de te relever. Un poids sur toi t'en empêcha. Tu reconnus au toucher la douceur du visage de Kou, s'arrêtant sur sa joue tendre. Il se réveilla en douceur, dans le noir de la chambre, tu ne pouvais distinguer son visage si rassurant. Mais lui voyait parfaitement dans obscurité.

Kou, d'une voix douce : "Mon chaton est curieux ? Donne moi tes petites mains..." Tu les extirpas de sous la couette, et Kou prit tes mains dans les siennes. Il amena tes doigts à son visage. "Tu peux me toucher chaton..." dit-il dans un souffle.

Alors tu laissas courir tes doigts sur son visage, d'abord timide, puis curieuse : ses traits fins se dévoilaient à chaque caresse, sa peau d'une douceur infinie t'appelait encore et encore, ses cils délicats chatouillaient la pulpe de tes doigts... A chaque geste ta respiration se faisait plus profonde, ton coeur battait plus vite, se serrait dans ta poitrine... Kou sourit. Tu étais fascinée. Tu te sentais toute chose, comme si tu avais vécu une chose extraordinaire...

Kou se lassa et décida d'entrer dans le vif du sujet : "Viens avec moi mon chaton, Azusa t'a trouvé des habits qui t'iront à merveille."

Il te fit enfiler une robe de chambre et se dépêcha de t'emmener dans la chambre de son frère. Celui-ci souria à votre arrivée. Il te demanda d'approcher, alors Kou partit se mettre sur le lit pour attendre.

Azusa sourit avec sa douceur et son calme habituel, mais il semblait hésiter à défaire ton habit, alors tu pris ses mains avec délicatesse et les mena aux boutons de ta robe de nuit. Le coeur battant d'excitation tu vis le vampire ouvrir ton vêtement, bouton par bouton... Un sentiment très fort pour ce maître naquit en toi. Il était ton premier maître après tout.

De nouveau nue, tu rougis. Et quand Azusa posa ses mains sur tes seins pour connaître leur forme et choisir le soutien-gorge adéquat, tu rougis plus encore. Puis il prit les formes de ta partie basse, te faisant presque défaillir d'émotions.

Kou suivait la scène d'un regard amusé, il sentait bien qu'Azusa te plaisait, bien trop pour que ce soit la potion seule...

Une fois qu'Azusa t'eut habillé, il te prit dans ses bras pour un long câlin, il avait tout de même l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal... Avait-il réellement le droit de te traiter ainsi ? Une fille de ton âge n'a t-elle pas le droit à un minimum d'intimité et de liberté ?

Un raclement de gorge de son frère le ramena à l'ordre. Il avait en effet oublié un petit détail... Il sortit de sa poche un fin collier en argent avec ton nom écrit dessus, à qui tu appartenais et l'adresse du manoir. "Une médaille... de chien." pensa le vampire en même temps qu'il te le passait au cou.

Kou, ravi : "Voilà, avec ce collier tu seras notre propriété à jamais ! "

Tu lui sautas toute heureuse dans les bras et il t'embarqua pour de nouvelles aventures. Azusa suivit, se persuadant au mieux que tu étais très bien ainsi, pour toujours avec eux, enfermer dans ta propre tête, tes ailles coupées qui ne te permettront plus jamais d'être celle que tu étais : une fille libre, libre de voler vers son destin...

"Elle sera... bien ici ! " cria t-il dans sa propre tête.


	4. Chapitre 4: Promenée et Promenade

"Elle sera bien ici..."

Le vampire au béret se répétait cette phrase en boucle dans sa tête. Comme pour s'en persuader.

A chaque jour qui passait, les frères prenaient ton sang et te traitaient comme un animal de compagnie bien docile, toujours avec un petit sourire. Ils veillaient à ce que tu ne sois jamais seule, et jamais ils n'eurent à user de force contre toi.

Ce soir pourtant, ils allaient briser ta petite routine bien tranquille du manoir. Ils allaient t'emmener avec eux au lycée, ta toute première sortie depuis le début de ta totale perte de mémoire. Le lycée, en effet, autorisait les humains accessoires tels que toi. Ils suivaient leur maître en classe et restaient bien sagement assis à côté d'eux.

Aussi, arrivée face au lycée, tu fus donnée à la responsabilité d'Azusa. Celui-ci prit donc ta main pour te mener en classe. Comme vous étiez les premiers de la salle, il en profita pour s'asseoir à sa place et te montrer ta propre place, à sa droite. Tu restas sur ton siège bien gentiment, mais te précipitas sur ses genoux quand d'autres élèves vampires arrivèrent en classe. C'était ses amis, ils te sourirent, sachant bien qui tu étais...

Azusa te berça et embrassa ton front avec douceur, tu couinas adorablement. Ses amis trouvèrent cela adorable et tu devins la nouvelle mascotte : toute heureuse d'être le centre de l'attention sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, tu souriais largement. Surtout à Azusa, il était ton maître préféré après tout.

Ses gestes affectueux dans ton dos te faisaient frissonner, son regard te captivait, ses lèvres froides telles du velours te faisaient chavirer... Pourtant il te semblait triste. Oui triste, triste comme s'il avait vu toutes les misères du monde en te regardant... Son regard profond se noyait dans le tien interrogateur. Pourquoi ta vue lui donnait-il un tel sentiment ? Quelque chose remua en toi, et tu t'accrochas à cette étrange sensation, réminiscence de secrets lointains et perdus…

Tu allas par la suite chaque jour au lycée, et les frères te sortaient toujours plus avec eux. A force de voir le monde que tu pensais tout juste découvrir, peu à peu tu compris. Tu compris que tous les humains n'avaient pas de maîtres. En voiture tu les voyais libres sur les chemins, dans les rues, à travers les vitres de leurs voitures... Toi aussi tu voulais te déplacer seule, juste un peu, pour voir. Si seulement tes maîtres te laissaient un peu seule... Impossible, étant donné à quel point ils étaient attentifs pour toi.

Alors tu décidas de sortir de jour chez les humains, pendant que tes maîtres faisaient leur nuit. Tous les vampires du manoir te sachant soumise, ils avaient cessé de prendre mille et une précautions. Sur la pointe des pieds, tu sortis par l'arrière cour, près du potager de Yuma.

Au grand jour, le soleil te brûla les yeux. Tu marchas au hasard sur un chemin, et rapidement tu fus perdue. Que faire ? Tu te mis en quête d'une route, là où il y a des voitures qui passent. Peut-être que l'une d'elle s'arrêtera en te voyant si seule et sans repère. Il te fallut bien une heure pour trouver une route passante et quelqu'un pour te mener à la ville la plus proche.

Tu finis par trouver une bonne âme qui te mena à une grande ville. Tu n'avais encore jamais vue une si grande quantité de maisons et d'immeubles au même endroit. Tout te semblait nouveau et pourtant familier : les gens dans la rue, les commerces, les affiches criardes, les enfants qui courent, les parents qui discutent, les jeunes couples en sortie, le cinéma... Soudain, ton regard tomba sur une affiche, collée depuis un moment au vu de sa dégradation avancée : "(t/p) portée disparue depuis le ../../../. Si vous la voyez, contacter le centre de police le plus proche."

Ta photo était dessus. En dessous un message disait : "(t/p), où que tu sois, je t'en pris reviens. Ta famille qui t'aime." Le court message était illustré d'une autre photo, plus petite, presque insignifiante. Une femme. Tu la connais. C'est ta mère. Comment ? Ta mère ?

"Pourquoi ? " fut ta seule question, le visage blême, une tornade d'émotions remonta en toi et te donna envie de vomir.


	5. La fin de l'histoire

"Ta mère."

Ces 2 mots s'infiltrent dans ton esprit. Ils déverrouillèrent le cadenas de ta mémoire soumise. Des images arrivent par vagues fortes, des souvenirs oubliés, des visages familiers, des rires, des peines, des joies, des pleurs...

Tout te revient, tes souvenirs remontent jusqu'au jour fatidique. Le jour où ils t'avaient prise. Le jour où commença ce que tu réalisas comme la pire humiliation de ta vie : mise à nue par des inconnus, des caresses déplacées, des baisers volés... Mais surtout tu compris que ces vampires ne t'aimaient pas. Même Azusa ne devait pas t'aimer. C'était peut-être le pire. Tu t'en sentis d'autant plus mal, presque envie de vomir.

Ces hommes t'avaient tout pris. Égoïstes, vicieux, malsains furent tout ce que tu pensas d'eux. Comment avaient-ils pu ?! Des larmes coulèrent sur tes joues, tu voulais revoir ta famille, tes amis. Tu courus dans la ville à la recherche du commissariat de police le plus proche. Ces gens-là sauront te reconduire chez toi.

Le soleil te brûle les yeux, tes poumons aussi, tu cours longtemps, encore et encore, à corps perdu. Les gens se retournent sur ton passage, ils se demandent où tu vas, ce que tu peux fuir ainsi.

Soudain tu le vis, le commissariat de police, droit devant à 500 mètres. Tu sourias et un immense soulagement s'empara de toi.

Maladroite, tu trébuchas et tombas de tout ton long sur le sol. Quelqu'un t'offrit sa main pour te relever. Tu la pris reconnaissante et relevas ta tête vers lui. Des yeux couleur turquoise. Azusa. Avant même d'avoir pu crier, il se téléporta avec toi.

Dans une ruelle sombre que le soleil ne pouvait atteindre, tu te débattis de toute tes forces contre le vampire, terrifiée. Il n'avait pas le droit ! Pourtant, c'est à peine si tu le faisais vaciller. Il gardait ses bras autour de toi et attendait que tu te calme.

Tu luttas longtemps, des minutes, des heures, la peur te faisait perdre la notion du temps. Tu pleurais sans t'en rendre compte, tes larmes baignant tes joues de rivières et tes cris étaient étouffés contre le torse d'Azusa.

Épuisée, sans force de ta lutte vaine, tu te laissas sangloter contre lui. Il ne disait rien. Une de ses mains te relâcha et vint essuyer les larmes de tes joues.

Azusa : "Eve... Je suis... Désolé..." Sa voix était brisée. Quand il avait compris que tu étais partie, il avait réalisé que le mensonge devait prendre fin. Tu ne serais jamais réellement heureuse avec ta mémoire falsifiée.

Azusa : « Pardonne-moi... Je ne voulais pas... Mes frères ont eu tort..." Tu retenais ta respiration, n'osant y croire.

Azusa : "Je... Je t'aime comme tu es... Une humaine..." Tu avais arrêté de pleurer. Un espoir un peu idiot naquit en toi. L'espoir qu'une des personnes qui avaient participé à ton humiliation t'aime. Il te semblait le seul à avoir su être bon avec toi au fond, une tendresse infinie émanait sans cesse de lui.

Toi : "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir effacé la mémoire ? "

Azusa : "Parce que mes frères le voulaient, ... ils m'ont persuadé que c'était le mieux pour toi... Que tu ne serais pas triste ainsi... Mais à force... je me sentais mal..."

Toi : "Azusa... Tu ne voulais pas me faire ça ?"

Azusa, les larmes aux yeux : "Non... jamais... Si seulement... j'avais été plus fort... Pour toi."

Une larme roula sur sa joue, étincelante, brillante.

Toi : "Je suppose que je peux te pardonner, ou du moins te laisser une chance..." Le vampire se sentait si mal que tu avais de la peine pour lui. Tu finis par l'enlacer à ton tour, il inspira ton parfum en soupirant de soulagement.

Toi : "Azusa, je dois aller revoir ma famille et mes amis."

Azusa : "Inutile."

Toi, paniquée : "Co, comment ça… Tu venais de dire que tu m'aimais ! Je..."

Azusa, te coupant : "Ils sont déjà là. Dans le parc à côté..."

Tu te précipitas à l'endroit qu'il venait de désigner. Tu reconnue ta mère et, l'une vers l'autre, vous aviez couru vous retrouver. Le vampire avait couru les chercher auparavant, avec des explications un peu confuses pour leur expliquer qu'il savait où trouver leur fille. Vinrent ensuite ta famille puis tes amis. Tu racontais ton histoire entre pleurs et cris de joie, chacun t'attirant à lui. Après un temps incalculable, le calme revint.

Une seule personne n'avait pas participé à la fête de ces retrouvailles. Le vampire au béret. Tu te tournas vers lui en tendant la main. Ta mère fit de même. Il hésita un instant avant de sortir de l'ombre.

Ta mère : "Azusa... Merci, merci d'avoir ramené ma fille..."

Azusa : "Je... C'est pourtant en partie de ma faute si cela est arrivé..."

Ta mère : "Tu es venu tout nous dire, toute la vérité. Tu as su faire preuve d'humanité alors que tu es un vampire."

Suite à cela, tu eus une longue discussion avec le vampire, seul tes parents se souviendront de ta disparition. Les autres, même les policiers, verraient leurs souvenirs remplacés, les vampires devaient rester cachés aux yeux de la majorité.

Et il fut convenu qu'Azusa et toi pourriez vivre ensemble. Tu voulais plus que tout découvrir ce vampire d'une tendresse évidente.

Pour ses frères par contre, il te fallut un moment avant d'accepter de les revoir. Ruki, Yuma, Kou... Ce fut difficile même pour Azusa. Mais pour finir, après maintes discussions riches en émotions, vous aviez fini par vous réconcilier.

Vous vous êtes ensuite marié et c'est ainsi qu'après plusieurs années tu eus des enfants du vampire... Tout est bien qui finit bien !


End file.
